First day of the Month
by unfortunate liar
Summary: Loki's sick. It's the first day of the month. Mayura's learning about Australian traditions plus... Mayura's got something for Loki up her sleeve, will she do it? Or will Loki evade her? Oneshot.


First day of the Month

Author's Notes: You may not know the tradition, but here in Australia, on the first day of the month, you say 'pinch and a punch for the first day of the month' (well... most people anyway). And yes, I know this is late, and yes, I know it may not look appealing, but you know, you should give things a chance, and this is one of the things you should give a chance. And anyway, I wrote this on the first day of the month after having a couple of _hundred_ thousand (I'm exaggerating) people 'pinching and punching' me. I got bruises.

BRIIING!!!!

"Hey," Mayura said to one of her classmates, "I know it's a bit late to ask… but… what's the date today?"

"It's the first. First day of June."

"Ahhh… I see." Grinning on the inside, she skipped away happily, out of class. "THANKS!"

"Hee hee… I'm sure Loki-kun won't know the tradition, I only know it because it's the topic I'm studying; 'Australian Traditions', everyone else chose 'American Traditions'." To everybody else on the street, she must've looked like a maniac, for people were backing away from her, then screaming in terror. How… disastrous.

Ringing the doorbell, Yamino poked his head out of the door.

"I'm sorry Mayura-san, Loki-sama is… sick… right now."

"I DOUBT HE IS! NOW LET ME IN!"

Yamino sighed and walked towards the iron gates. He reluctantly opened the gates, not wide, just… small, in hopes that Mayura wouldn't notice. It's just too bad for him she did. She ran in and left as Yamino's mouth was left agape, thinking to himself, _she could at least close the gate or wait for me_.

She (meaning Mayura) found Loki in bed. _I didn't expect him to really be sick. I thought it was just a joke._ She thought.

Going up to the bed, she put her hand against the little boy's (meaning Loki) forehead. _It doesn't feel warm at all_.

Loki sat up in his warm cosy bed and reached out for the cup of tea next to him on his bedside table. Unluckily for him, he was chained to the bed, for his son, Yamino, wanted him to get better; soon. Mayura noticed this and got it for him; surprised by how hot the cup was, she spilled it and ran out of the room to get another cup of tea. Loki just sat there, amazed and bemused, _how could a person be so clumsy? Plus, that cup wasn't that hot._

Yamino came in and so did Fenrir. They had brought cookies for him. Clutching onto Yamino's back was Mayura, most probably afraid that Loki was angry at her. They placed the cookie tray on Loki's lap. Mayura was still by the door looking glum. _I had meant to do the Australian Tradition on him, but if he's still sick, I'll feel bad. _Noticing this, Loki signalled for her to come over. So she did. Close as ever, she could feel how hot his forehead was (unknown to her, it wasn't hot really, it was actually quite normal, her forehead was cold A/N: It's winter here... so yeah). To her surprise, Loki said to her…

"Do you know what the date is today?"

Bewildered, she blinked her eyes a few times before answering "It's the first, the first of June."

"In that case…" Loki placed his hand on her cheek, "PINCH AND A PUNCH FOR THE FIRST DAY OF THE MONTH!" and he did exactly as he had said.

Mayura looked clueless until she suddenly realised what he had just said.

"C'mon! Don't tell me you're going to let an eight year old boy get away with that!" He ran out of the room.

"Wasn't he sick?" she asked them both. Knowing Fenrir couldn't speak, she turned to Yamino. "Well?"

"He told us to just play along. And really… it was worth it. After all Mayura-san," he pinched her then punched her softly, "Pinch and a Punch for the first day of the Month."

He ran outside too, with Fenrir behind him, looking as if he wanted to do it too. So there they were, outside the gates, getting ready to do their 'Pinching and Punching' spree. All those victims out there reading this on the first day of the month (or in this case, the day you read it, or the day it comes out on this site), you had better watch out, they might be there waiting to pinch and punch someone…

Author's Notes: Uhmmm... by the way, he wasn't really chained... I mean, I'm not that cruel... he jsut acted as if he was chained.WELL?? DID YOU LIKE IT?! Please review, it's that 'Go' button below this… C'MON!!!


End file.
